


Rick Grimes Plays Matchmaker

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dancing, Daryl's Birthday Present, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Lap dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: It's Daryl's birthday and all Rick wants to do is get his brother laid.





	Rick Grimes Plays Matchmaker

“What the hell am I doing here?” Daryl growled as Rick lightly shoved his shoulder to make him sit down. He hated strip clubs. Half his twenties had been spent in strip clubs with his brother, trying to get him laid no matter how many times Daryl had told him he was gay. Merle had always said a big set of tits would set him right.

They never did.

So what if it was his 40th birthday and he hadn’t had sex since… well… he didn’t know when the last time he had sex was. He’d had his eyes on a certain long haired, blue eyed beauty for years now. He could be the man’s father, though, so there was no way that beauty was into him. He could stare at the man all day and never get tired of seeing him. 

“Rick, ya know how I feel bout strip clubs! ‘n what about Michonne? What if she finds out you been here?” When all else failed, use Michonne. 

Rick laughed and sat down on the other side of the square table. “Relax Daryl. Michonne’s in on it.”

Damn.

“Besides, this ain’t a regular strip club. Look around, man.”

Daryl grumbled but took a look at his surroundings. It was dim and just a bit too smokey like any other club, but instead of naked or scantily women walking around serving drinks, there were scantily clad or costumed men walking around. He blinked. A gay strip club. Rick had brought him to a fucking gay strip club?! He hadn’t even known these existed! How did Rick know about this place?!

Rick smirked at the hunter’s flabbergasted expression. “Aaron told me about it. Speaking of-” He stood up and waved, grinning as Aaron and a slightly uncomfortable looking Glenn walked over. “Hey, guys!” 

Daryl looked over to see them walking up. Great. More friends to embarrass himself in front of. He really hoped Rick didn’t invite Paul. Maggie had been trying to get them to invite the man along to some of their guys’ nights, but he’d probably die if Paul ever saw him in a place like this. Aaron and Glenn sat down and a stripper walked over to get their drink orders. A hand landed on Daryl’s shoulder and he was about to shove it off until he heard the man speak.

“What can I get you, handsome boys, to drink?” His voice was light and flirty and when Daryl slowly looked over all he saw was skin and leather. 

Paul. Fucking. Rovia. 

The man was wearing leather pants the barely reached his hips and- wait, was that his vest? Daryl had been looking for that to wear tonight! Why was Paul wearing his angel wing vest!? The hunter swallowed thickly. He could feel his cheeks heating up and knew he was blushing. The younger man looked so good in it, especially with his hair up in a messy bun. Paul always looked good, but he looked fucking delicious tonight.

Rick ordered them a round of shots and a bucket of beer for them to share. He smirked at Daryl. He’d known about Daryl’s feelings for the younger man ever since Maggie introduced him to their little family several years ago. He knew his brother had a hard time accepting not only his sexuality despite his age but also the fact that people could find him attractive. So, when he found out from Maggie that Paul was crushing on Daryl he decided to find a way to get them together. He brought up his plan to Paul and the man was fully on board with it.

The fact that Paul worked part-time at the strip club was just the icing on the cake.

Paul smiled and nodded as he memorized their orders. He looked down at Daryl, leaning just a little bit closer to him and petting his hand along the older man’s broad shoulders. “Anything I can get for you, angel?” He chuckled when Daryl merely shook his head, cheeks ablaze. It was adorable. “Alright, well I’ll be back!” He kissed Daryl’s cheek and sauntered away. 

Aaron and Rick snickered when Daryl leaned back a bit in his chair so he could watch the younger man head over to the bar. “See something you like, Daryl?” 

“What?” Daryl looked over at them, face blank but cheeks still red. The three men laughed, Rick even patting Aaron’s shoulder. Daryl growled at them and grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the hell are ya’ll plotting? ‘n why’s he got my vest?!”

They sobered up, though Glenn was still giggling. Rick cleared his throat. “Carol gave it to me after the last time she stitched it up for you.” Daryl had wondered what was taking her forever to fix it. “I gave it to Paul so he could give it to you.” The cop smirked and his friend wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Daryl glared at him. “What the hell, man?” 

“He looks good, doesn’t he?” Aaron grinned and Rick chuckled next to him. “C’mon, Daryl, we’ve all seen how you look at him with those big puppy dog eyes! We know you like him!” The hunter’s cheek darkened even more if it were possible. He turned away from them, which only made them laugh more. 

Paul made his way back over to them, one hand holding onto the tray of shots and the other hand carrying the bucket of ice and beer. He smiled at them and set the bucket down, then the tray. “Here you go, boys.” He passed out the shots. “Enjoy.” He looked at Daryl. “Still doing good, angel?” He whispered, sidling up close to him.

Daryl bit his bottom lip, hands itching to reach up and wrap around Paul’s hips. “‘M good…” He murmured.

Paul hummed and winked at Rick. “Are you sure? Cause, I think you could use a little love.” He pushed Daryl’s chair away from the table and straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around the hunter’s broad shoulders. Daryl’s eyes were bugged out of his face while his hands instinctively went to the younger man’s thighs. The leather was cool under his hands. “Mmm… always knew your lap would be perfect for me to sit in.” He shifted around to get closer as his fingers pet the hairs on the back of Daryl’s neck. “Want your birthday present?”

The hunter bit his bottom lip, shifting a bit himself to feel Paul more. “My-my what?”

The man in his lap chuckled. “It’s your birthday and I have a present for you. Do you want it?” At the hunter’s hesitant nod, Paul moaned softly and started rocking his hips to the music. At Daryl’s wide stare, he smirked and lowered his hands to the man’s shoulders so he could get up and start moving his hips. 

Glenn cleared his throat and got up to leave with Aaron and Rick watched Daryl’s reaction with amused grins. Paul had taken lessons from a few coworkers at the strip club just for this. He hoped Daryl didn’t take it the wrong way. He was just a waiter in the place. He never went up on stage or took on clients for money. It was just a part-time job to help pay for extra expenses. He’d even taken the night off from his regular job just to do this for the man in hopes that he would finally make a move. 

Daryl couldn’t believe this was happening. Paul Rovia, the man of his dreams, was giving him a lap dance. He hadn’t received one in forever, not since his 21st birthday when he was so hammered he couldn’t really see straight or even feel anything. Merle had bought him some whore at the strip club, but Daryl didn’t really remember what she looked like or even what happened that night. Now, though, he was sober, alert and could see and feel everything Paul was doing. And damn the man’s ass could move. He couldn’t help letting his ass drop down to the man’s ass when Paul turned and practically started twerking. 

The man stopped dancing and looked over his shoulder at Daryl, smiling sweetly. “You can touch you know. I want you to.” He waited until Daryl’s hands went to his hips then started dancing again, swaying and rolling his hips. He sat down carefully in the man’s lap and started grinding down on him. He could feel how hard the hunter was and moaned softly. Daryl’s hands tightened on his hips and he smiled. He leaned back against the man’s broad chest and turned his face to kiss his scruffy cheek. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Darlin, if you can’t feel how hard I am in these jeans, then I think you need to grind down a lil harder.” The hunter’s voice was almost a growl and it made Paul shiver. He got up and turned around, once again settling into the man’s lap, only this time he hugged Daryl close, arms around his shoulders. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and back, holding him securely. “Paul, d’you-” he cut himself off, heart racing from nerves and arousal.

Paul leaned back a bit, though he couldn’t go far. Daryl was unwilling to let him go. He smiled and pet his hand along the hunter’s cheek. He enjoyed the feel of the scruffy facial hair against his palm. “Daryl, I really like you. I’ve liked you since we first met, since before then, even. Maggie used to tell me a lot about you before I moved back. When I first laid eyes on you, though, it was like seeing something so… amazing… you took my breath away.” 

Daryl stared at him, cheeks still red and eyes squinting some in hesitant hope. He licked his lips some. “Really..? You-you, like me..?” At the younger man’s nod, Daryl buried his fingers in his hair and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Paul gave a soft, shocked sound. Once his shock faded he kissed back eagerly, trying to get as close to the hunter as he could. The older man groaned. His fingers were firm on the younger man’s body, but it only made Paul feel safe. 

The kiss must’ve lasted several minutes. When Paul finally pulled away his cheeks were red and his lips were a bit swollen. Daryl thought he never looked more beautiful. He sighed softly, nuzzling their noses together. Paul’s hand pet his cheek again. They both smiled warmly at each other. Paul chuckled and kissed him sweetly.

“Can I take this as you like me, too?” He whispered.

Daryl grinned a bit. “You kiddin? I love you… more than anything.” He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the pink flush on Paul’s cheeks. “I really do.” He chuckled at Paul’s soft whine and held him close as the man buried his face in his neck shyly. He spotted Rick and Aaron watching them and gave them an exasperated look at their wide grins. “Yeah yeah, ya’ll got me.” He glared at them. “Ain’t ya’ll got anything better to do?”

They shrugged and both got up. They took their beers over to join Glenn at the pool table. Paul sighed softly, hand petting down Daryl’s broad chest. He felt so relaxed and warm. He smiled and decided he really liked Daryl’s lap. He could feel the man’s hand petting his back. The hunter was just as relaxed. They fit together so perfectly and Paul never wanted it to end.


End file.
